Across the Universe
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Crossover: TM x Crest of the Stars. The Masaki household suddenly finds itself with four new visitors from an unknown place known as the Abh Empire. To make things even more interesting, their arrival sparks a sudden visit by the Lady Seto herself.


**Across the Universe**

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki" and "Crest of the Stars" characters are properties of their respected owners. I claim ownership to only this story I've produced and the OCs that I bring into it.

Chapter One: Riding the Heavens

Space has been called a lot of things by all races of human kind and those alike, yet one thing has always been awed and respected and that is it's vastness. Tempting to chart space would be a futile effort as the universe, itself, has been documented to be beyond anyone's understanding. A lot of people have tried, none returning successful.

Haasa Ïarlucec Ablïarsec found that fact to be somewhat humorous; perhaps it was her mother's teachings.

Sitting in the pilot's chair, her long brown hair flowing over her, Ablïarsec-inherited, pointed ears; Haasa looked at the control panel in front of her before moving her left hand to control various compartments on the ship. The metal, ornament-like, strands that accompanied the microchips that came from her tiara dangled as she moved her head to the seat opposite from her.

Sleeping soundly, the little boy whose azure-colored short hair clung to his sleeping eyes and never budged even when he turned his head, caused Haasa to smile, despite herself.

_My brother…_ She thought. She was tempted to wake him to see the glorious Del'Fonga Nebula that they were coming close by to, but instead she refrained from doing so.

_This trip has been hard on the both of us, hasn't it, Gaft? _

Haasa allowed her head to turn a little more as she gazed longingly to the door behind them. That door, which led to a hallway, then to a series of compartment and then finally to a chamber, a chamber that held a vast importance to Haasa and Gaft.

Haasa sighed as she turned her head back to the main screen.

_It won't be much long._

A quite alert sounded and all of Haasa's senses quickly went to the source and the surrounding areas. On the electronic display panel where a multitude of objects, represented by small triangular shapes, were being indicated as to soon come into close vicinity of Haasa and Gaft's ship.

_A meteor shower… … … …Better get ready._

"Gaft, Gaft get up." Haasa said, loudly.

Her brother yawned and rubbed his eyes looking anxiously at his older sister.

"Are we at Delpha, already, Sis?"

Haasa shook her head. "No, we're still several days away. The reason I awoke you is that we're about to come into a meteor shower."

Gaft's eyes went wide. "B-But we don't have anything to blast them out of our way!"

Haasa closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head.

"Which means…" Gaft said, his eyes then widened.

Haasa, again, nodded and looked at her brother. "Which means, you'll need to secure _them_ tightly as I may hit a meteor or two, depending on how well this goes."

Gaft nodded and quickly got out of his sear and went through the doors behind them.

Haasa smiled as the doors shut behind her brother.

_So much like Dad. Or, at least, that's what Mom says…_

Turning her attention back to the oncoming space rocks heading their way, Haasa clenched her teeth as she began the maneuvers that her mother had taught her as she slid, weaved, ducked, and dodged the objects hurtling at them.

To Haasa's amazement, this seemed relatively easy. However, she was soon quickly reminded as to not underestimate your surroundings as a single, smaller, meteor pelted the side of their ship, causing a brief panic from Haasa and thus causing her to jerk the controls an inch. That's all it took. Soon, the ship was being pelted on both sides, tossed around from meteor to meteor.

As the banging continued, one fragment of broken rock managed to hit one of the four engines causing the ship to now spin wildly out of control.

Haasa's head was thrown back banging against the headrest of her seat. As the world began to violently spin and fade, she could see the on coming glow of the Nebula coming closer and closer and…

* * *

Tenchi Masaki stretched as he wiped the sweat build-up on his forehead. Looking out at the many carrots that had just been lifted, he sighed with a sense of satisfaction.

_All this just to feed a spaceship._ He thought to himself and allowed a chuckle. The chuckle was gone as he looked overhead and saw sky darkening and a red, glowing ring, spinning up on high.

_Uh oh. _He thought, remembering the last time such a thing had occurred. _We have company._

Tenchi's first thoughts were to run and call the girls on for help but then he saw it.

A figure falling from the sky and then there was another figure, following them were shards of metal, large sections of what Tenchi assumed was their ship.

Wasting no more time, Tenchi ran with all his might and caught the first figure to come close to him. It was a girl, a beautiful girl at that, despite her face being badly cut and bruised. He quickly set the person down as he pushed himself to grab the next falling person, whom, this time caused his knees to buckle and he fell down from the added force and weight. This was that of a small child that couldn't be any older than Sasami.

Tenchi looked between the pair of them and noticed their unusual attire but also how both wore elegant tiara-like head ornaments and seemed relatively similar in appearance.

_They must be related. _He thought, in wonder.

"Tenchi!"

Tenchi turned to see not only Ryoko, but the others as well rushing to him amidst the continuing air current being produced by the hole in the sky.

"Tenchi, watch out!" Ryoko shouted as she tackled him to the ground and afterwards two large, pill-shaped, capsules buried themselves on the earth's surface.

"Are you alright, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked helping him back up.

Tenchi nodded and looked up to see the sky, once again, returning to normal.

"I think that's the end of it." He stated. Tenchi walked over to join the others who had surrounded the woman and the boy, all of who looked upon them with curiosity.

"Who _are_ they?" Mihoshi gasped as she bent down and pulled a little fabric of the girl's uniform. "This _isn't _GP-issued."

Ayeka slapped her hand away. "That's not polite of you." She then nodded. "They do appear to be abnormal, don't they." She then made a gesture to the girl's long pointed ears.

Tenchi frowned at them. "Calling the kettle black, aren't we? First appearances can be deceiving. After all, all of you came into my life in a similar fashion."

Ayeka and Mihoshi turned red and murmured their apologies.

Tenchi turned to the short red-haired scientist who was standing next to the pill-shaped objects.

"What do you think, Washu? Any ideas?"

Washu held a hand to her chin. "I think they're transporters."

Tenchi looked at her curiously and then walked up to her and noticed what she was looking at.

The pill-shaped objects were holding two people, a man and a woman, both of whom had their eyes shut and appeared to be frozen. The man, who to Tenchi appeared to look like any other earthling was in a different colored surrounding in his pod as opposed to his female companion. She looked just like the little boy and girl who were lying on the ground, especially the girl as their ears appeared to be similar.

A panel on the side of one of the pods started chiming.

Washu went to it and brought forth her personnel laptop as she began to make notes and calculations.

"Ah ha, now I see."

"See what, Washu?" Tenchi asked.

Washu smiled, "I'll explain everything later. First off, we need to get our "guests" into my lab, and pronto."

While Ryoko and Tenchi were able to carry the girl and the young boy, Washu had the capsules transported to her lab. While the injuries sustained by the two unsuspended, uniformed, individuals were minimal and they just lay in recuperation, Washu inspected those in their capsules.

After a series of tests, all of them still having the pair remain in their pods, Washu sighed as she turned to address the curious group.

"Well, from the data I've recorded from what we managed to salvage from the wreckage, and the information off of these pods; it appears that the male here," She indicated to the sleeping man in the pod, "Was the primary transport as he has sustained an illness these beings consider rare and unidentifiable. The female here, apparently, went along with him to be there when he was finally awoken. Now, this is just a snap-judgment on my part, but seeing the rings on their fingers, I guess it's easy to assume why."

No one spoke, just staring at Washu waiting for an answer.

Washu sighed out of irritation. "They're married, you dopes!"

A loud unison of "ohs" and "ahs" came from everyone, finally grasping the matter; Ayeka walked up the hospital-like beds where the young girl and the boy slept.

"Any idea on where they're from, Little Washu?"

Washu shook her head; "I have no idea, which is frustrating for the 'Greatest Scientific Genius Mind in the Known Universe', believe me." Washu then walked up to Ryoko who was poking and prodding the girls pointed ear.

"Knock it off!"

Ryoko rubbed her tender hand, scowling at Washu. At that same moment, the same girl awoken with a jerk, causing everyone to jump back and exclaim in shock.

Looking down and then around, she soon was staring at the people in the room. She turned to see her younger companion in a bed opposite from her. She threw back the sheets and knitted comforter that had been on her and drew out a gun, pointing it at everyone.

"W-Where are we? What-" She then took notice of the pods in the room and her face changed to that of fear as she leapt up and looked angrily at all those in her eye sight.

"You're harvesters, aren't you! Well, you'll not get THEIR organs or parts!"

Tenchi approached her, cautiously. "No, we're not 'harvesters', we rescued you and the others when you came crashing down to Earth."

The girl's face contorted to that of a confused expression. "Earth? Where in the Abh Empire, is that? Is it a new colony?"

"Abh Empire?" Tenchi blinked, he looked to Washu for guidance but the pint-sized genius walked away to the pods. She brought forth her computer.

"You should know, whoever you are, that the people you were transporting, one of them needs to be brought out of her cryo-stasis as her pod's been damaged." Washu said, turning back to the girl.

The girl's demeanor changed and she looked to Washu. "Can you bring her back, safely?"

Washu nodded.

Still aiming with her weapon, the girl made sure no one was making a move and then looked back at Washu, "What of my father? Does his chamber remain intact?"

"Your father?" Mihoshi inquired as she and the rest of the group looked between the girl and 'pod-couple'.

"His pod is stable and is functioning normally. However, I feel that there's a better way to treat his illness. If you'll allow me, I'll try to find a cure for what ails him."

The girl looked at Washu, suspiciously. "You're a scientist _and_ a doctor?"

Washu nodded.

"We really don't mean you any harm, miss." Tenchi said. "We really do want to help."

The girl looked thoughtfully to her young, sleeping, male companion, closed her eyes, and then turned back to the group in front of her.

"Thank you for rescuing us and wanting to help, my family and I appreciate it." She then holstered her weapon and stood straighter.

Tenchi sighed out of relief he then walked up and extended his hand. "My name is Tenchi Masaki."

The girl stood there for a moment looking at both him and his hand. She then put her hand out and took his.

"And I'm Haasa Ïarlucec Ablïarsec of the Abh Empire." She indicated to the, still, sleeping boy on the bed. "This is my brother, Gaft. And those are our parents," She indicated to the tubes, "Lafiel and Jinto, Princess and Regent of the Abh Empire."

A sound of awe and surprise surmounted as all, with the exception of the girl looked to the 'pod-couple'.

Tenchi introduced her to the others in the room and then turned back to Washu.

"Your brother needs more rest to recuperate and your mother will be about shortly. I'll do everything I can to treat your father, Haasa." Washu nodded.

Haasa nodded back, "Thank you, all of you, for your kind hospitality."

Tenchi smiled. "So, Miss Haasa, are you hungry by any chance?"

To be continued…

A/N: This is an experiment and I'm not sure whether or not to continue until I see the reviews and write a little more to see if I can get into some kind of flow. Depending on the interest of the story will factor into whether or not this will continue.

Please read and review so I can write more.

Q-n-P


End file.
